


Night

by OceanTitan



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Pre-Warcraft III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTitan/pseuds/OceanTitan
Summary: During a peaceful night in Dalaran Kael wonders about a lot. Too bad Arthas does not let him sometimes. This work does not contain adult content just some indications to it at the end haha.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Kudos: 3





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this work in a rush so this may not be the best one however I hope some people will enjoy it like this!

The night was silent, somewhat cold and full of tranquility and the city of Dalaran was too. The capital of magic was one of the most vivid and lively zones on all of Azeroth usually yet on a night like this at late hour not even a soul wandered the streets, except for one.

Kael'thas stood at one of the many hidden spots of the city to where he would usually come when no sleep reached him. From here the night sky could be perfectly investigated and since it was at a higher part of the zone, when one looked down the city was also completely seen. The spot itself was ordinary, basically it was a little hidden garden surronded by high walls, a narrow little staircase led up here. Thankfully the front wall from where one could see the city was low so the view was not hidden. Kael always felt peace here, like this small place could protect him from all his fears and doubts, from everything. However he could not help but felt solitude also which suffocated him like a collar of thorns around his neck. He always thought to be alone might help him collect himself a little bit and also to be rid of all the servants and guards who were following him all the time in the end, he was the Crown Prince of Quel’thalas he must be watched. He enjoyed the solitude for a while but in the end he always missed the presence of another from beside him. Maybe he was just too used to always be with someone all the time.

He sighed and directed his gaze upwards to observe the stars. To the high elves of the current generation, the night sky was only a never existing memory from the past as they were no longer inherited anything from their Highborne ancestors. They do not connected to the night and the moon but the sun and it’s eternal fire especially Kael who as a fire mage felt even more powerful when he felt the heat of the mighty star. Why does he still feel nostalgic, he does not know. Maybe his long dead ancestor, Dath’remar Sunstrider (who was among one of the Highbornes who were exiled from the Kaldorei empire) tried to send him messages through the night. „How ridiculous.” - he thought to himself.

Just as he deeply sunk into his own mind he did not really pay attention to his surroundings so he did not notice the sound of footsteps behind him, approaching slowly. He only realized something was different when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Since he got caught off guard he reacted defensively. He swiftly spun around to face his attacker and with one hand he brushed the other person’s hand off of his shoulder and with the other he was already starting to cast a fireball. The attacker grabbed his other wrist with a strong grip as a defense and when the mage’s free hand was about to throw the fully grown flame orb the flame finally lit his surroundings, including the other person’s face. 

„Be at peace! It is just me, no need to burn me to ashes, elf.” – Said Arthas Menethil, the Crown Prince of Lordaeron with a little bit of annoyance on his face, still holding the high elf’s wrist. Kael blinked a few times before finally processing that he is not in danger. He slowly dismissed his fireball and lowered his hand and looked upwards into the other prince’s eyes. 

„Well, I believe you should not sneak upon other people in the middle of nighttime then.” – answered the mage and finally fred his wrist from the other’s grip to turn around and step closer to the low wall, placing his hands on top of it to obverse the city below him.

„Oh...well if you insist I apologize, however you must know that in such a hidden place anyone can invade your little alone time especially if you are so spaced out.” – answered the future paladin with a satisfied smile on his face and stepped next to the elf prince. Confident and strong as always that is how Arthas always used to be.

„Let it be your truth I do no wish to argue.” – came the answer from Kael. To be fair, deep inside he was happy to have Arthas beside him now however his own pride would not let him confess this to anyone. His relationship with the other male was a little bit complicated. Arthas was...arrogant and way too hot headed. Violent and too proud but also passionate, full of fire, life and also affectionate towards those he cared about. That he will be an excellent king in the future was more than certain, he was meant to rule. After meeting each other for the first time long years ago, it took a while but Kael could put aside all the other’s negative attributions to finally see the man that he slowly started to be attracted to (which later turned out to be mutual). The man who was vivid and cared about him fully. Also the fact that both male were princes of great kingdoms helped to understand each other, the same burden weighted their shoulders. But to call Arthas his partner? This question was hard to answer. They do not see each other often, only when because of their father’s order they need to visit the other’s kingdom on a diplomatic note. It is true that they definitely shared certain intimate activities when there was an opportunity which would put them into the category as romantic partners and there was much to have conversations about. Still he was not sure about their relationship sometimes.

„Hey, are you still here?” – he yet again snapped back to reality as Arthas asked him. The paladin snaked his hand around the high elf’s slender waist, caressing the inside slowly with his thumb. Kael looked up to the taller with his blue eyes, his long blonde eyebrows bouncing slightly because of the movement.

„You see I am, do not you?” – he finished with the short question. He yet again started to observe but this time his „partner”. As always he would lose himself in the human man’s sea green eyes. To Kael, Arthas was the perfect form of masculinity with his tall and well-toned body, handsome face and shoulder length golden hair and of course with his strong and determined personality. He and the elven prince made perfect contrast as Kael was about a head shorter and was not muscular at all, he rather had a slender and elegant feature. Right now, his simple red and golden robe perfectly hugged every part of his body. To most people, the high elves were the most beautiful beings on all Azeroth and Kael’thas was not exception. Aside from his body, he possessed an extraordinary alluring, youthful face. His nose was small and delicate and his eyes were perfectly shaped, just like his lips. He had waist length pale golden hair and glowing blue eyes, full of magic. The most inhuman features were only his long ears and eyebrows, just like all elves.

After a few seconds as an instinct he reached towards the human prince’s face and placed his hand on his cheek, feeling the stubbles which would form into a short beard after a few days if the other would not take care of it soon. He sighed and stepped closer, ascending as much as he can to be tall enough to finally reach the other’s face with his own.

He did not hesitate much to kiss Arthas. The physical intimacy was something they equally shared between each other, there was nothing to hide, nothing to be afraid of. The human prince reacted swiftly as he was mostly expecting this to happen. He pulled the elf closer to him and tightened his hold on the other’s waist while he placed his other hand on the high elf’s hip. Kael closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit sideways to give Arthas better access to his mouth while his hands snaked around his neck and shoulder feeling his hard muscles. The heat of this intimacy was almost unbearable to Kael yet he was not able to step away from it, not when it felt so satisfying to be lost in it, at last his solitude finally ended.

After a short time when there was no air anymore around them they broke apart. Kael wrapped his arms around Arthas’s neck, linking his fingers together behind it and threw his head backwards then back forth quickly to get rid of his long hair which fell to his face. He looked deeply into the paladin’s eyes and licked his lips seductively.

„Take me.” – he told the human while he was looking into his eyes intensely.

The taller man to this only smiled. With his hands he removed the mage’s arms around himself and stepped backward to gain distance between them then turned around to slowly walk away. The high elf looked after him with a puzzled look and was about to question the other when Arthas spoke:

„Then come inside. We should not lay here outside in the cold night.” – He answered and continued to walk towards their residence.

„As you wish.” – Kael said sarcastically and sighed while following the other. The night was still long, they had plenty of time for everything.

The end.


End file.
